1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping assembly and a method of securing a flexible liner to a storage tank, including a fitting.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Storage tanks are often used to store flowable materials in quantity. Storage tanks, expecially underground storage tanks, are usually made of an inexpensive material such as steel. Because steel, and similar inexpensive materials are subject to rusting, and/or corrosion in a relatively short period of time, such storage tanks often develop leaks and must be replaced. Because of the expense involved in replacing storage tanks, especially underground storage tanks which must be excavated, it has been found that it is more convenient and less costly to line existing storage tanks with a leak-proof material to prevent leakage. It has been found most convenient to line existing storage tanks with flexible liners that may be simply inserted into the storage tank. Such storage tank liners are made of a flexible material which is coated with an elastomer which is generally inert to the substance (such as water, gasoline, fuel oil, etc.) which is contained in the storage tank. The conventional flexible liner is attached to the inside of the storage tank, and filling pipes, venting pipes, and other pipes needed in the use of the storage tank are inserted into the interior of said liner. When the liner is filled with material which is to be stored, the stored material forces the liner to take the shape of the storage tank. Since the liner is flexible, when the fluid in the storage tank is depleted, the flexible liner has a tendency to collapse. When there is nothing inside the flexible liner to support the liner, all the stresses caused by the weight of the liner are concentrated on its means of attachment to the storage tank. Particularly in those cases where a large storage tank is involved, the weight of the flexible liner against this means of attachment may be considerable, creating stresses. These stresses are concentrated on a small area, creating a situation where the flexible liner can be torn and/or detached from the storage tank merely because of the force of its own weight against the means of attachment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for means for securing flexible storage tank liners to the inside of storage tanks so that the stresses caused by the weight of the liner do not tear or detach it.